familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Khadki
There is also an Andean instrument called the Kirki. | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Maharashtra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Pune | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 570 | population_total = 76608 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Marathi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Khadki is a city neighbourhood and a cantonment near Pune. It is an army base having two ordnance factories and several breweries. Referred as Kirkee during British Raj, its borders are flanked by two other large army establishments - the College of Military Engineering and the Bombay Engineering Group. It also has a war cemetery (Kirkee War Cemetery) and a war memorial. It has a large market—Khadki Bazaar—and a railway station. Khadki was also known as a bastion of hockey. The local Field Hockey and Association Football matches are held on the CAFVD Sports Stadium in front of the Khadki Railway Station History Khadki was the site of the Battle of Khadki, fought between the British East India Company and the Marathas in 1817 in which Baji Rao, the Peshwa ruler was defeated. Soon after the war, the British set up a cantonment here. It then became the base of the Royal Regiment of Artillery's 79 (Khadki) Commando Battery. World War I Field Marshal William Birdwood, 1st Baron Birdwood was born in Khadki. The well known Indian hockey player and former India captain, Dhanraj Pillai grew up here. Besides, many hockey players who represented India were from Khadki. The well known Hindi film actor K.K. Menon is also known to have attended school here. Khadki Railway Station Khadki Railway Station is on the Mumbai - Pune Railway route owned by the Central Railway zone of Indian Railways. Sinhagad Express, Sahyadri Express, Deccan Express, Koyna Express and Mumbai - Chennai Express have their halt at this station. It has four platforms, six lines and one footbridge and is electrified station. This is an important stop for Pune Suburban Railway. This station is to the east of Khadki Auto Rickshaw Stand and is near to Khadki Bazaar. This Station was built for access to Khadki Cantonment (Kirkee Cantonment). The Pichola offers accommodation which is just 4 KM away from the station. Today also this station is mostly used for Indian Army. The nearest major airport is Pune International Airport at Lohegaon (Viman Nagar). Kirkee cantonment The Khadki (Kirkee) Cantonment is housed here. It is known to be as one of the richest cantonments in the country. This area is also known for the Kirkee War Cemetery,Kirkee War Cemetery which commemorates nearly two thousand soldiers who died during wars fought in the period of 1914-1918. Their graves are currently located in various locations in India and Pakistan. Located nearby is another memorial dedicated to about 193 soldiers of East and West African origin. These soldiers had lost their lives during the period of 1939-1945 in various non-operational zones around the country. Khadki also has two major Ordnance Factories - Ammunition Factory Khadki and High Explosives Factory. Demographics India census, Khadki had a population of 76,608. Males constitute 56% of the population and females 44%. Khadki has an average literacy rate of 80%, higher than the national average of 59.5%: male literacy is 85%, and female literacy is 74%. In Khadki, 11% of the population is under 6 years of age. Education The town has Symbiosis Institute of Management Studies (SIMS), at nearby Range Hills, Khadki has the following convent schools * St. Joseph's - one for Boys and another for Girls * All Saints. * Range Hills Secondary School, Range Hills * S.V.S high school,Khadki * St. Thomas Public School,Khadki Station *Allegoankar High School See also *Pune Cantonment *Pune *Pune Suburban Service References #Khadki Railway Station External links *Kirkee war Cemetery * Image set Kirkee war Cemetery Category:Cantonments of India Category:Cities and towns in Pune district